The following invention relates to a lift apparatus which raises pallets to a convenient height for loading so that lower back strain may be avoided.
Wooden pallets are frequently used to transport goods within warehouses, or between trucks or loading vans in a warehouse, because of their adaptability to many different types of lifting machines. For example, forklifts or pallet jacks are commonly used to engage pallets which are loaded with goods and move them from one location to another. Wooden pallets that are commonly used for this purpose are box-like platforms with upper and lower surfaces and a hollow area in between for engagement by the forklift or pallet jack.
The top surface of the pallet rests about 6 inches above the floor, and thus the loading of the pallet must be done manually by stacking the goods at this level. This stacking operation requires that workers bend over from the waist to lift the goods and stack them on top of the pallet. The constant stooping or bending required, and the accompanying lifting of heavy loads, places considerable strain on the muscles of the lower back. Prolonged work with heavy materials in this position will eventually lead to back strain or chronic low back pain.
Another problem which is common in the loading of pallets, especially when the goods comprise circulars, advertising materials or other stacks of paper materials, is that the materials have a tendency to slide off the edges of the pallet as they are stacked. Care must therefore be taken to stack the materials directly one on top of the other to avoid spilling off of the side of the pallet.
Currently, fully automatic palletizers are available which eliminate the need for manual labor but which are excessively priced. Also, these automatic pallatizers handle only certain types of goods or materials.
Scissor lifts are also available. These devices comprise a platform raised and lowered by an exposed scissors assembly situated on opposite sides of the platform. These lifts have three primary problems associated with them. First, a scissors lift has an exposed scissors mechanism which can be dangerous. Second a scissors lift can be moved from place to place only with a fork lift because there is no means by which the device may be engaged by a simpler device such as a pallet jack. Finally, scissor lifts, in their lowest position, hold the pallets 4 to 6 inches above the floor which is too high for the pallets to be engaged by a pallet jack. Therefore, more expensive fork lifts must be used.